The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Rudbeckia plant named ‘American Gold Rush’ characterized by the combination smaller hairy foliage, shorter height, compared to the seed parent. The new Rudbeckia was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from the seed parent Rudbeckia fulgida var. deamii, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2011. The selection of the new plant was due to its' smaller hairy foliage and shorter height compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2012 by means of division, and stem cuttings. The new Rudbeckia has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 1400 plants from 2012 to 2014.